


Изысканная трапеза

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea how to tag the gender pairings in this kind of example, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Humor. Terrible Food Metaphors, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: -— Я хотел спросить тебя еще кое о чем, — невозмутимо продолжал Азирафаэль. — Хм... как бы это сказать? Когда ты… — Он похлопал себя ладонью по бедру, видимо, в поисках вдохновения. И тут Кроули сделал ошибку, встретившись с ним взглядом, потому что Азирафаэль снова вызывающе подмигнул ему, прежде чем продолжить заговорщическим тоном: — Когда ты… хм… ужинаешь... вне дома... какими столовыми приборами ты предпочитаешь пользоваться?— Прошу прощения? — со всей возможной приветливостью уточнил Кроули, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы в столовой ничего не вспыхнуло от его раздражения.Азирафаэль бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, как будто Кроули вел себя очень глупо.— Когда ты, скажем так, доставляешь себе удовольствие… едой, Кроули. Ты предпочитаешь делать это... ножом?При этих словах Азирафаэль бросил выразительный взгляд на свою промежность, и Кроули подумал, не выйти ли ему из столовой через ближайшее окно.— Или ложкой? — Еще одна приподнятая бровь. — Или же, хм, скажем, вилкой?— А что, черт возьми, может означать вилка в подобной ситуации? — прошипел Кроули сквозь стиснутые зубы.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Изысканная трапеза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine Dining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261872) by [iamshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshame/pseuds/iamshame). 



> Азирафаэль упоминает, что хотел бы заняться сексом с Кроули. Кроули совершенно сбит с толку, очень противоречив и очень заинтересован. Азирафаэль также доводит его до полусмерти, используя сложные пищевые метафоры, чтобы объяснить суть предмета, что ни в малейшей степени не помогает.

Глава 1

Апокалипсис наступил (что было совсем не удивительно, его ведь так долго ждали), а потом миновал (чего не ждал никто, но что тем не менее случилось), и жизнь продолжалась. Удивительно легкая и счастливая жизнь, во всяком случае для Кроули. Никаких отчетов внизу, никаких темных фигур, наблюдающих за ними, ничего из того арсенала предупредительных мер, что Азирафаэль называл осторожностью, а Кроули, поддразнивая, утверждал, что слово «паранойя» куда больше подходит по смыслу. Теперь на Земле были только он и Азирафаэль… ну и все человечество тоже, но это уже несущественно.

Ведь на самом деле значение имел только Азирафаэль. Всегда.

Теперь они могли проводить вместе столько времени, сколько хотели, не стесняемые приличиями и опасениями, что их «братание» будет обнаружено. Поначалу Кроули испытывал всепоглощающий страх, что из-за подобной вольницы между ними что-то изменится и Азирафаэль уйдет от него, если они проведут слишком много времени вместе. Но даже через несколько месяцев после не-Конца-света Азирафаэль не выказывал никаких признаков того, что ему надоело его общество. Конечно, они не проводили вместе каждый час каждого дня. У Кроули были дела поважнее. Растения, которые сами на себя не накричат, маленькие искушения, которые теперь сделалось нужно совершать только для собственного развлечения, длинные и чрезвычайно быстрые поездки, которые нужно продолжать, потому что это традиция. А у Азирафаэля были книги, которые он намеренно избегал продавать, отвратительно старомодная одежда, которую можно было купить, и бесконечные десерты, которые можно было попробовать. Много дел. Но... Ладно! Если они проводили вместе вечер или день, то кто же мог поставить им это в вину? И если Азирафаэль иногда (ладно, довольно часто) сопровождал Кроули в долгих быстрых поездках (чтобы пожаловаться на его манеру вождения и громко поговорить о том, как он будет ухаживать за несчастными пешеходами, которым не посчастливиться оказаться у демона на пути), а Кроули иногда приходил в ресторан, чтобы снисходительно наблюдать, как Азирафаэль ложкой кладет крем-брюле в свой маленький розовый рот, то что же в этом можно увидеть плохого? И больше не было причин скрывать собственное удовольствие от такого совместного времяпрепровождения, потому что (хотя Кроули иногда с трудом верил в это) Азирафаэль каждый день говорил ему словом, жестом и вниманием, что они будут вместе не только сейчас, но и в далеком обозримом будущем.

То есть навсегда.

Короче говоря, Кроули был доволен. В высшей степени. Чего еще можно желать, не правда ли?

Однажды вечером они сидели в книжном магазине и пили красное вино, которое выглядело слишком хорошим, чтобы пить его прямо из бутылки. Они обычно не заходили в книжный, и Кроули не знал почему. Они прекрасно поужинали, а теперь развалились (или, точнее, развалился Кроули, а Азирафаэль чопорно сидел) на диванчике в задней комнате, потихоньку приближаясь к стадии «определенно очень сильная степень опьянения».

Азирафаэль лирически восклицал о лучших макаронах, которые он когда-либо пробовал («и дорогой, ты обязательно должен попробовать их, я знаю, что ты обычно не ешь, но ты не знаешь, что ты теряешь, мы должны получить одну из этих маленьких коробочек на вынос...»), и Кроули торжественно кивал головой. Он также наслаждался румянцем на щеках Азирафаэля и тем, что один маленький светлый локон торчал немного под другим углом от остальных.

Внезапно Азирафаэль прервал собственный монолог довольно-таки глубокомысленным «О!», как будто он вдруг что-то вспомнил. За первым воспоминанием, очевидно, последовало другое, а за ними и сам Азирафаэль, выпрямившись и сев немного прямее. 

— О! Кроули, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить! Это совершенно вылетело у меня из головы!

— Да, ангел? — лениво поощрил его Кроули и сделал еще один глоток вина.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против небольшого продвижения... наших отношений? Как насчет того, чтобы немного… ускориться? — театральным шепотом произнес Азирафаэль, доверительно наклоняясь вперед.

Кроули фыркнул и сглотнул. 

— Ускориться, Азирафаэль? Ты ли это? Тебе потребовалось шесть тысяч лет, чтобы признать, что мы были просто друзьями.

Азирафаэль бросил на него слегка предостерегающий, хотя и виноватый взгляд. 

— Не начинай снова об этом теперь, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я просто лгал и тебе и себе, и я уже извинился.

— Знаю, знаю, я просто пошутил, — сказал Кроули примирительным тоном. Он снял очки довольно давно, так что теперь мог медленно моргнуть несколько раз так, чтобы Азирафаэль понял это как раскаяние. — Продолжай. — Он махнул рукой, словно давая ангелу разрешение на любые глупости, пусть даже и самые экстравагантные.

— Ну что ж, — мгновенно приободрился Азирафаэль. Его щеки были круглыми, а ямочки на них выглядели умилительно и забавно. — Мне как раз на днях пришло в голову, что ты, наверное, был бы не прочь заняться со мной сексом.

Кроули был очень рад, что выпил свое вино. Как бы то ни было, он все равно чуть не выронил бутылку. 

— Ангел?! Ты... Что?!

— О, видишь ли, я ведь предупреждал тебя, что это будет некоторое движение вперед. С ускорением, — сказал Азирафаэль, со знанием дела конфисковав бутылку, когда Кроули начал брызгать слюной. — Ну конечно же, только если тебе это нравится, мой дорогой. Просто мне пришло в голову, что это должно тебе нравиться, а так как за нами больше никто не наблюдает, то и хорошо... Я уверен, что мы отлично подойдем друг другу, и это будет довольно-таки весело и очень-очень приятно.

Кроули, должно быть, все еще сидел с открытым от изумления ртом, потому что Азирафаэль даже ткнул его в бок. 

— Да ладно тебе, Кроули, не надо так драматизировать. Не то чтобы мы не делали этого раньше, хотя и по отдельности, конечно, и я просто подумал...

— Ты?! — Кроули с трудом справился с голосовыми связками. — Ты видел? Или… А у тебя есть? Ты мог делать это и раньше, ангел, но я... — Увидев, как лицо Азирафаэля начало меняться, он резко врубил передачу на задний ход. — То есть это не значит, что я сам никогда не… не делал, но... 

— О боже, — сказал Азирафаэль, выглядел он при этом потрясенным. — Мне так жаль, Кроули, я просто подумал... Глупо с моей стороны. Прошу прощения. Я скорее думал, что это похоже на освоение новых территорий. Заманчиво, и все такое.

— Я… — Кроули в волнении всплеснул руками. — Я могу искушать людей, не занимаясь самой грязной работой сам!

— Грязная работа состоит в том, чтобы, ну, трахать их, я полагаю, — сказал Азирафаэль все еще тем доверительным тоном, от которого Кроули бы взбесился, если бы не переживал в этот момент нечто вроде нервного срыва.

— Какого хр...нгк?! Ш-ш-шэг... Что ты вообще об этом? Как ты себе?.. Ты имеешь?! Что ты...

— Ты не очень ясно выражаешься, Кроули, — озабоченно сказал Азирафаэль. — Но да, конечно, я знаю, что такое секс, и да, это то, чему я предавался довольно часто. Я имею в виду, на протяжении десятилетий, конечно. Под соответствующее настроение.

— Настроение?! — У Кроули перехватило дыхание. — Вот из-за чего, да? Я тебе просто попал… под настроение?

— В какой-то мере, — сказал Азирафаэль, слегка пошевелившись в своем кресле. — Ну, совсем немного. — И много интереса к тебе, если точнее. Я и представить себе не мог, что ты такой, Ну... Такой сдержанный в этом отношении. Такой... замкнутый. — Он сделал резкий глоток из бутылки с вином. Кроули подождал, пока он закончит, прежде чем снова схватить бутылку.

— Я вовсе не замкнутый! — рявкнул Кроули. — Я не виноват, что ты такой… такой...— Он снова взмахнул рукой. — Гедонист!

Он ожидал, что Азирафаэль будет возражать, но ангел лишь задумчиво кивнул. 

— Ну, я полагаю, такое определение более чем справедливо. Я действительно люблю получать удовольствие и наслаждаться самыми разными прекрасными вещами, и не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Прекрасная еда, прекрасная музыка и все такое... Иногда другие… хм, вещи. Но если тебя подобное не прельщает, мой дорогой друг, тогда, пожалуйста... Давай забудем, что я об этом говорил. Я не хотел тебя смущать.

И он умоляюще протянул руку к Кроули.

— Меня это не смущает! — Кроули солгал.

— Ну и отлично! — сказал Азирафаэль, явно ободренный притворно-небрежным ответом. — Тогда расскажи, мне интересно! Почему же ты тогда не потакал своим желаниям, Кроули? Не баловался? Это действительно очень увлекательная штука! Ты не боялся, что упустишь что-то важное?

— Я… — Кроули запнулся, испугавшись на мгновение, что слишком пьян для подобного разговора. — Даже не знаю... Дело в том... Может, я просто об этом не думал? — спросил он, словно надеясь, что это и есть объяснение. Но нет, на самом деле он думал об этом. Много-много мыслей. глубоко закопанных в самом низу ящика с тем, «с чем Кроули не собирается иметь дело прямо сейчас и о чем подумает завтра» (тот ящик был в основном наполнен огромным количеством чувств к Азирафаэлю и других неоднозначных эмоций). Не то чтобы секс казался ему непривлекательным. Как раз наоборот. Но Кроули никогда не был настолько заинтересован, чтобы искать его. Кроме того, у Азирафаэля определенно не было проблемы с огромными светящимися желтыми змеиными глазами и объяснением их наличия потенциальному любовнику-человеку. «Азирафаэль, если на то пошло, выглядит совершенно нормальным, — подумал Кроули с горечью, — если под нормальным, конечно, понимать необычайную привлекательность».

Азирафаэль снова открыл рот, но Кроули опередил его. 

— Нет, нет, дело не в том, что я не думал об этом, просто... Из-за них мне было бы еще тяжелее… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону своих глаз. — И я решил... Короче, это не казалось мне хорошей идеей!  
«»  
— О, — протянул Азирафаэль, разочарованно и понимающе одновременно. — Ты не должен оправдываться, Кроули, все в порядке, мне просто было любопытно. Конечно, это полностью твой собственный выбор. Наверное, я всегда был немного более падок на плотские удовольствия, чем ты, не так ли?

— НГК, — - сказал Кроули.

— В любом случае, забудь, что я сказал, — попросил Азирафаэль.

— Нет! — резко выдохнул Кроули, внезапно садясь и чувствуя, как у него кружится голова. Слишком много вина. — Черт побери!.. Нет, я... Я не хочу, чтобы ты забыл об этом, просто потому, что я раньше не… Если я и не делал этого раньше, это вовсе не значит, что мне не интересно! 

Азирафаэль просиял, обрадованный и взволнованный. 

— О, правда, Кроули? Это было бы чудесно. Я действительно мог бы показать тебе, чего ты сам себя лишал!

Из глубины горла Кроули вырвался сдавленный всхлип, и он поспешил скрыть неподобающие звуки новым глотком вина.

— Только если ты на самом деле уверен… — нервно добавляет Азирафаэль. — Ты ведь делаешь это не только для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие мне, правда? Я не хочу делать ничего такого, что тебе неприятно или неинтересно.

Кроули очень хотел сказать, что прошел бы через бесконечное количество ужасных пыток, только чтобы доставить удовольствие Азирафаэлю, но почему-то ему показалось, что сейчас это будет не таким уж хорошим утешением для искренне переживающего ангела. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Конечно же нет. Я так... Мне интересно.

С его стороны это было одним из величайших преуменьшений с тех пор, как он услышал, что соседи Ноя обеспокоены «небольшим душем», но не важно.

— О, хорошо, — успокоенно выдохнул Азирафаэль, и его солнечная улыбка осветила комнату. На самом деле, возможно, он в буквальном смысле этого слова освещал комнату. Кроули прищурился. Азирафаэль действительно немного расслабился с этими чудесами после нескольких рюмок. — Ну, ну и прекрасно, я так рад, что упомянул об этом. Мы обсудим это в другой раз.

— Хм, — выдавил Кроули, не решаясь продолжать разговор на столь щекотливую тему, и допил остатки вина из бутылки. — У тебя есть еще такие штуки?

***  
На следующее утро Кроули проснулся в собственной постели, и того факта, что он забыл вовремя протрезветь, чтобы избежать похмелья, было достаточно, чтобы полностью отвлечься от случившегося прошлой ночью разговора.

Поэтому, когда Азирафаэль позвонил ему в начале дня и спросил, не хочет ли Кроули пойти в «Ритц» на поздний ланч, Кроули ничего не заподозрил. Для Азирафаэля было вполне нормальным звонить по телефону, чтобы договориться об их маленьких встречах (ангелу очень нравилось называть их свиданиями, но Кроули считал, что человеческое слово совершенно не вмещает в себя значение шеститысячелетних отношений), поэтому, конечно, Кроули был счастлив принять приглашение.

Беседа текла так же легко, как и всегда, и они только что заказали белый шоколад и кокосовый мусс на десерт (или, по крайней мере, Азирафаэль заказал), как Азирафаэль негромко и деликатно кашлянул. Кроули с любопытством взглянул на него.

— У тебя была возможность подумать о нашем вчерашнем разговоре, мой дорогой?

— Вчерашнем разговоре? — переспросил Кроули, ломая себе голову.

Азирафаэль приподнял бровь и очень кокетливо ткнул носком ботинка в икру Кроули, и мозг Кроули закоротило, когда воспоминание вернулось к нему ярко и полноцветно.

— Ну как? — застенчиво спросил Азирафаэль. — Разве ты еще не думал об этом?

— Я... Нгк... я... Да, немного, — выдавил Кроули, надеясь скрыть от ан7гела тот очевидный факт, что дополнительные размышления были им сделаны за последние четыре секунды.

Азирафаэль снова _пошевелился_ , и Кроули резко отвернулся в сторону другого столика, чтобы не сойти с ума. Молодая женщина слева от него, сидевшая рядом с матерью, ответила на его устрашающий взгляд явно встревоженным выражением лица.

— Что ж, это прекрасно, — сказал Азирафаэль. — И что ты... У тебя были какие-нибудь мысли о том, когда мы могли бы?.. Извини, я не хочу на тебя давить, просто... Ну, я немного взволнован, по правде говоря.

— Взволнован? — выдавил Кроули сдавленным голосом.

— Ну да, конечно, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль, как будто это было очевидно. — Я думал об этом все сегодняшнее утро.

— Хм-м-м, — серьезно сказал Кроули, стараясь не думать о том, как и _что_ Азирафаэль _думает об этом_ , и решительно скрестил ноги под столом. Азирафаэль, которого в наши дни, конечно, можно было бы назвать значительно большим, чем просто «немного» ублюдком, снова потерся носком ботинка о его икру.

-— Вообще-то я так и думал, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули воспользовался паузой для искренней и страстной молитвы _кому-нибудь_ , чтобы Азирафаэль не начал обсуждать что-то откровенное в их любимом ресторане. — Секс очень похож навсе это, не так ли?

— Например на что?— вежливо спросил Кроули, воздерживаясь от того, чтобы добавить: «Ты полный псих».

— Вот на это! — Азирафаэль восторженно замахал руками. Молодая женщина слева от него от удивления уронила вилку. — Опыт работы в ресторане. Прекрасная еда, знаешь ли. Настоящее пиршество, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Приятное и избыточное.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Кроули все еще слегка сдавленным голосом.

— Ну, это ведь совсем не обязательно, правда? — сказал Азирафаэль, снова понизив голос. — Обедать вне дома. Или ужинать. Я имею в виду, что это очень приятно, конечно. Но никому это не нужно на самом деле. Не потребность, а удовольствие. Однако в подходящей компании... — Он подмигнул Кроули, и этот жест в полной мере можно было классифицировать как греховный. — В подходящей компании это превращается в возвышенное наслаждение, не правда ли?

— Да, — сказал Кроули и был безумно благодарен, когда появился официант с десертом Азирафаэля. Через несколько секунд он, правда, пожалел и об этом, так как Азирафаэль с энтузиазмом приветствовал смену блюд, снова _пошевелился (черт возьми! снова!)_ и принялся с аппетитом есть. На этот раз Кроули яростно уставился на потолок, чтобы дать женщине за столиком слева немного передохнуть.

— О, это просто восхитительно, Кроули, — говорил Азирафаэль, совершенно без надобности промокая рот салфеткой. Кроули старался смотреть в сторону. — Во всех смыслах. Тебе не кажется, что это самая подходящая маленькая метафора? По-моему, все это довольно хорошо… э-э-э... суммируется.

— Вполне, — ответил Кроули.

-— Я хотел спросить тебя еще кое о чем, — невозмутимо продолжал Азирафаэль. — Хм... как бы это лучше сказать? Когда ты… — Он похлопал себя ладонью по бедру, видимо, в поисках вдохновения. И тут Кроули сделал ошибку, встретившись с ним взглядом, потому что Азирафаэль снова вызывающе подмигнул ему, прежде чем продолжить заговорщическим тоном: — Когда ты… хм… _ужинаешь_... вне дома... какими столовыми приборами ты предпочитаешь пользоваться?

— Прошу прощения? — со всей возможной приветливостью уточнил Кроули, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы в зале ничего не вспыхнуло от его напряжения.

Азирафаэль бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, как будто Кроули вел себя очень глупо. 

— Когда ты, скажем так, доставляешь себе удовольствие… когда ты _ешь,_ Кроули. Ты предпочитаешь делать это... _ножом_? 

При этих словах Азирафаэль бросил выразительный взгляд на свою промежность, и Кроули подумал, не выйти ли ему из ресторана через ближайшее окно. 

— Или _ложкой_? — Еще одна приподнятая бровь. — Или же, хм, скажем, _вилкой_?

— А что, черт возьми, может означать вилка в подобной ситуации? — прошипел Кроули сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— О, все, что немного выходит за рамки традиционных моделей, — сказал Азирафаэль, снова промокая рот, как будто он вовсе не обсуждал только что гениталии за обеденным столом.

— Кто-нибудь, дай мне силы, — пробормотал Кроули. — Я думал, мы еще вчера установили, что я... — он злобно оглядел столовую, словно опасаясь, что кто-то может подслушать. У женщины слева от него хватило здравого смысла смотреть в другую сторону. — Я еще ни разу не обедал вне дома.

Азирафаил снова хмыкнул. 

— Я знаю это, дорогой мой, но как насчет того, что ты предпочитаешь, когда обедаешь в одиночестве?

— Один я тоже никогда не обедал, — прошипел Кроули.

Азирафаэль принялся вертеть в руках крошечную серебряную ложечку. 

— Ты... Ты и правда никогда не?..

— Нет, — отрезал Кроули, стиснув зубы. -— То есть до тех пор, пока это означает то, что я думаю. Пожалуйста, не пытайся ничего прояснить, пока мы здесь, ради Сатаны.

— Ладно, ладно, не буду, — сказал Азирафаэль, съедая еще одну ложечку десерта. — Боже мой, Кроули. Ты действительно меня удивляешь. Никогда?

— Нет, — ответил Кроули.

— А почему? — В голосе Азирафаэля прозвучал неподдельный интерес.

Кроули окинул его долгим взглядом, недоумевая, почему он влюбился по уши в такого идиота.

С другой стороны, Азирафаэлю, вероятно, было и на самом деле трудно понять такое. Он же существо чистой ангельской любви, любви ко всему миру и себе как части этого мира. и его самоудовлетворение, которое так волновало Кроули, было, ну, частью его самого. Его ангельской сути. У демонов все иначе, и место всепоглащающей любви занимает такое же всепоглощающее отвращение к большей части мира, включая самого себя, очень демоническое чувство. Что, разумеется. существенно затрудняло возможность для любого демона побаловать себя. Азирафаэль был большим любителем себя побаловать, и Кроули не видел в этом ничего странного. Азирафаэль безусловно заслуживал маленьких поблажек, а вот насчет себя в нечто аналогичное Кроули было довольно трудно поверить. Он не мог заслужить ничего подобного. Только не он. Он всегда считал все это, ну, немного отталкивающим и неправильным. Сами подумайте, любовь к себе. Тьфу.

Не имея возможности выразить все это словами в переполненном ресторане, Кроули пробормотал: 

— Ну... я... я чувствую себя немного неловко, понимаешь? То есть ужинать в одиночестве.

— Знаешь, тебе не стоит смущаться по этому поводу, — - искренне сказал Азирафаэль.

— Дело не в смущении, — прошипел Кроули. — Просто… Я просто... я бы предпочел ужинать… не один.

— Ты бы предпочел поужинать в компании? — мудро заметил Азирафаэль. — С кем-нибудь другим?

— Да, — безнадежно ответил Кроули. — Ну, разумеется, не... не с кем-нибудь.

Азирафаэль указал на себя таким демонстративным и показательным жестом, как будто переквалифицировался из фокусника в исполнителя пантомимы, и шепнул одними губами:

— Со мной?

Кроули на мгновение в отчаянии закрыл глаза и пожалел обо всех решениях, которые привели его сюда. 

— Да. С тобой.

— Ну вот и отлично, вот и разобрались, — сказал Азирафаэль, снова принимаясь за десерт. -— Какая жалость, однако, Кроули. Мне очень жаль, что приходится повторять, но ты упустил нечто важное. В любом случае, если ты и не обедаешь в одиночестве, то какие столовые приборы предпочитаешь использовать в повседневной жизни? Базовая комплектация?

Кроули показалось, что один из официантов бросил на них странный взгляд, и он тихо вырезал самое маленькое из демонических проклятий на своем затылке. Стало немного легче. 

— Я... я переключаю его.

Иногда по несколько раз на дню, а иногда придерживался одного и того же формата в течение нескольких десятилетий, но ему нравилось разнообразие..

— Как интересно, — сказал Азирафаэль. — В зависимости от того, как ты себя чувствуешь, или от чего-то другого?

Кроули поколебался, но все же признался: 

— Честно говоря, это больше зависит от того, что на мне надето.

— Ах! — восхитился Азирафаэль. — Очень мудро. Я полагаю, что иногда, э-э, выпуклости в определенных местах не являются подходящими зрелищем, в других же обстоятельствах они могут быть предпочтительнее?

— Вполне, — выдавил Кроули и затем, чтобы быть вежливым, небрежно спросил: — - А что ты предпочитаешь?

— Нож, большую часть времени, — весело ответил Азирафаэль. — -Я, конечно, экспериментировал и не жалуюсь и на ложку. Ни в малейшей степени! Поистине превосходный предмет. Просто небольшое личное предпочтение, я полагаю.

— О, хорошо, — еле слышно произнес Кроули. Азирафаэль сделал еще несколько бессмысленных замечаний о ножах, прежде чем Кроули счел разумным наклониться к нему и заметить: — Азирафаэль, я знаю, что ты мало похож на члена банды, но ты мог бы быть немного осторожнее, обсуждая ношение ножа в лондонском ресторане?

— Ах, да, ты прав, — беспечно ответил Азирафаэль. Еще один аккуратный глоток десерта, и Кроули изо всех сил старался не думать о том, какое тайное сексуальное значение это может иметь. Как он может так долго есть? — -Там было что-то еще, я знаю, там было... Ах да. — Он слегка помахал ложкой в воздухе, словно ища вдохновения. Кроули заранее опасался следующей части расширенной метафоры. — Если бы мы обедали вне дома, ты бы предпочел есть с наших тарелок или... брать пробы друг у друга?

Кроули не боялся этой метафоры так сильно, как она того заслуживала. 

— Ты совершенно потерял меня, ангел.

— Хорошо, я скажу по-другому. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я положил немного еды на твою тарелку, или ты бы предпочел положить немного еды на мою?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы ушли отсюда. И как можно скорее, — , - сдавленным голосом произнес Кроули.

— О, — разочарованно протянул Азирафаэль. — Но я еще не закончил мусс.

— Ты же ел его целую вечность! — взмолился Кроули.

— Ну, в этом-то и прелесть ужина вне дома, — самодовольно заметил Азирафаэль. — Смысл не в том, чтобы торопиться со всем этим. Смысл в том, чтобы не торопясь чтобы насладиться моментом.

— Пожалуйста, ангел, — сказал Кроули и слегка опустил очки, чтобы Азирафаэль мог видеть, что он говорит серьезно. — Давай уйдем отсюда.

Азирафаэль все еще выглядел немного огорченным, но все же положил ложку и кивнул в знак согласия. Официант, которого Кроули едва успел проклясть, появился чуть быстрее, чем это было бы естественно, Кроули значительно переплатил по счету, и они поспешно вышли.

«Бентли», разумеется, ждал снаружи, и Кроули молча рухнул за руль. Азирафаэль сел рядом с ним и, казалось, был полон решимости возобновить разговор.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне минутку, — сказал Кроули, глубоко вздохнув и откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Азирафаэль тут же встревожился. 

— С тобой все в порядке, Кроули? Я ведь не расстроил тебя, правда?

— Нет, — честно ответил Кроули. — Я просто не смог бы пережить еще одного обсуждения с тобой уклончивых сексуальных метафор в общественном месте. я бы не выдержал.

— Ты смущен, — сказал Азирафаэль, и голос его был полон нежности.

Кроули сердито зарычал в ответ и завел машину. Он боялся, что это послужило достаточным подтверждением.

Не прошло и тридцати секунд их поездки, как Азирафаэль положил ему на колено очень теплую руку. Кроули загнал бы их прямо на встречную полосу, если бы «Бентли» не имел на этот счет собственного мнения и не вернул бы их обратно в безопасное место по собственной воле. 

— Ангел! Что ты делаешь?

— Извини, — сказал Азирафаэль, слегка задыхаясь от внезапного поворота. — О боже мой! Я просто хотел спросить...

-— Пожалуйста, не надо, — выдавил Кроули. — Потому что я развоплощу нас обоих, если ты будешь отвлекать меня подобным образом.

-— Я тебя сильно отвлекаю, да? -— спросил Азирафаэль, и в голосе его явственно слышалось самодовольство.

Кроули почувствовал, как его уши раскалились докрасна, то ли от стыда/смущения/возбуждения, которые он сейчас испытывал, то ли от какой-то расстроенной демонической энергии, пытающейся просочиться из них, он не знал. 

-— Да, -— признался он, стиснув зубы.

— Это все мне? -— поддразнил Азирафаэль и снова положил руку на бедро Кроули и быстро сжимая пальцы, всего лишь на долю секунды. В этом прикосновении было что-то собственническое. Кроули на мгновение закрыл глаза, и "Бентли" снова вильнул в сторону.

— Да, черт бы тебя побрал…

Смех Азирафаэля был немного задыхающимся. 

— Ну, мой дорогой. Я очень польщен.

Кроули пробормотал себе под нос еще одно демоническое проклятие и прижал ногу к полу, пытаясь просто ускорить и без того стремительное бегство прочь от проблем. В свое оправдание он сказал, что в прошлом это ему удавалось. К счастью (хотя и к огорчению Кроули), Азирафаэль не стал дальше продвигаться в машине, хотя, возможно, это было связано с тем, что он изо всех сил пытался сохранить равновесие, потому что стиль вождения Кроули в этот раз был куда более экстремальным, чем обычно..

Кроули даже не заметил, как добрался до книжного магазина, но Азирафаэль быстро запихнул их обоих внутрь и оставил Кроули в задней комнате, а сам пошел готовить чай. Кроули снял темные очки и сидел в каком-то оцепенении, пока Азирафаэль не вернулся за ним и не сунул ему в руки горячую кружку.

— Итак, — заговорщически произнес Азирафаил. — Мы можем продолжить наш разговор?

Кроули рвано вздохнул, издав то ли всхлип, то ли стон.

Азирафаэль, похоже, воспринял это как согласие, потому что продолжил: 

— То, что я пытался сказать в ресторане... хотел бы ты, чтобы мы, хм, делали это проникающим способом? Или предпочел бы для начала обойтись поверхностными?

Кроули ничего не ответил и смутно пожалел, что они не погибли в какой-нибудь жуткой автомобильной аварии по дороге сюда.

— А если ты все же предпочитаешь что-то подобное первому предположению, — неустрашимо продолжал Азирафаэль. — То предпочитаешь ли ты быть проникающим или проницаемым? Ну то есть предпочитаешь ли ты совершить проникновение сам — или уступить эту честь мне? 

— Нгк, — сказал Кроули.

— Ну же, дорогой, ты должен сообщить мне о своих предпочтениях, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль. — Иначе откуда мне знать?

— Я не уверен, что вообще имею их. Предпочтения, — честно признался Кроули.

— Ну, если ты предпочитаешь пока не вступать в эту конкретную область, то это абсолютно нормально, там много чего и другого есть…

— Я этого не говорил, — сказал Кроули и закрыл лицо руками.

— О, — многозначительно произнес Азирафаэль. — И все-таки… что бы ты предпочел?

Разум Кроули проклял его двумя чрезвычайно короткими и яркими фантазиями. В одной из них Азирафаэль навис над ним, обнаженный, с раздвинутыми ногами и дрожащими от напряжения руками, восхитительно раскрасневшись лицом, и очень осторожно опускался на член Кроули. В другом были теплые, ловкие пальцы внутри Кроули, а затем Азирафаэль встретился с Кроули взглядом. И в глазах его было столько любви, что Кроули сгорел на месте, демон он или нет, а затем Азирафаэль толкнулся вперед, горячий и твердый внутри него.

— НГК!.. — произнес Кроули весьма красноречиво. — Ты. Я… я хотел бы, чтобы проникновение делал ты.

— О, превосходно, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули почувствовал легкое облегчение оттого, что это не был неверный ответ. Мгновение спустя за этим последовало недоверие.

— Не могу поверить, что ты пытался упомянуть об этом в ресторане, пытаясь использовать в качестве сравнения еду на тарелках!

— Признаюсь, не самая лучшая моя работа, — Азирафаэль слегка смутился. — Я не очень хорошо продумал эту метафору. Уверен, что есть способ…

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — торопливо прервал его Кроули.

— Так или иначе, — беззаботно продолжил Азирафаэль, — чтобы подвести итог: у тебя нет предпочтений в отношении гениталий и ты заинтересованы в проникающем сексе как принимающая сторона?

Кроули прикинул, сможет ли он утопиться в чашке чая, которую дал ему Азирафаэль.

— Ну, если у тебя действительно нет предпочтений... — промурлыкал Азирафаэль. — Я полагаю, что для первого раза женская модель была бы проще, как отправная точка. Она, по крайней мере, естественно предназначена для такого рода вещей (не то чтобы я утверждал, будто альтернативный вариант не очень хорошо подходит, но все же!). И для новичка, я полагаю, с нею все пройдет гораздо проще.

— Женская модель, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Да! — Азирафаэль был полон энтузиазма и готов перейти к уроку анатомии. — Половые губы, разумеется... — Он изящно сложил ладони чашечкой. — И...

— Нет, нет, нет, — быстро сказал Кроули. — Не надо, я знаю, о чем идет речь, не беспокойся.

— О, хорошо. А у тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения относительно того, что бы я... э-э-э ... использовал? Есть много вариантов с пальцами или с другими, ну, предметами, даже если…

— Прекрати, — выпалил Кроули. — С мужской моделью все будет в порядке. Ты говорил, что предпочитаешь ее, вот и прекрасно, давай сделаем это, просто мужская и женская модели, отлично сработает, они же для этого и… и давай больше не будем об этом говорить, пожалуйста…

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — чопорно ответил Азирафаэль. — Звучит неплохо. Пусть и немного традиционно, но очень даже неплохо, по крайней мере, для нашего первого раза.

Кроули пробормотал себе под нос очередную непристойность и замолчал. А потом до него дошел смысл слов Азирафаэля.

— А... что?

— Хм-м-м? — Азирафаэль обеспокоенно вертел в руках чашку с чаем.

— Ты сказал «для первого раза»... «неплохо для первого раза»… Н-нашего.

— Нет. Хм-м-м. Я имел в виду твой. Твой первый раз.

— Ты уже думаешь сделать это снова, — недоверчиво сказал Кроули. — Ты... ты уже думаешь о повторном… акте?

— Ну... Да. — Азирафаэль выглядел немного смущенным, лицо его наконец слегка порозовело. Он поставил чашку с чаем на стол. — Если ты, конечно, будешь не против. Я имею в виду, что возможности практически безграничны. И мне бы очень хотелось показать тебе все варианты, так сказать, товар лицом.

— Ты так уверен, что все пройдет хорошо? Что тебе... понравится? 

Кроули надеялся, что ему удалось сохранить хотя бы лицо и не выглядеть таким уязвимым, каким он себя чувствовал. Судя по мягкой улыбке Азирафаэль, надежда была напрасной.

— Мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль и, наклонившись вперед, осторожно коснулся щеки Кроули. Кроули беспомощно качнулся навстречу ласке. — Да, я уверен в этом. Не могу представить, чтобы проведенное с тобой время (в любом качестве проведенное!) доставило мне что-то, кроме радости и удовольствия. Разумеется. если ты не получишь такого же наслаждения, то я не буду настаивать и уж тем более давить. Но ты так прекрасен... я просто не могу не планировать заранее, не мечтать. Мне очень жаль, если это кажется слишком дерзким.

Кроули показалось, что он падает. Долго-долго в свободном падении...

— Я н-не... — выдавил он наконец.

— Красивый и хороший? — закончил за него Азирафаэль. — Ты да. Поверь мне, это так. По крайней мере, для меня, мой дорогой. Иди сюда.

Кроули беззащитно потянулся к Азирафаэлю и с некоторым опозданием понял, что ему действительно придется подойти, а для этого надо собрать себя в кучку и встать с дивана. Азирафаэль, к счастью, опередил его: поднявшись из кресла, подошел и сел рядом, позволив Кроули прислониться и обняв его теплой рукой с легким счастливым вздохом. Этого вздоха оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кроули захотелось заплакать.

— С тобой все в порядке? — ласково спросил Азирафаэль.

— Да, — ответил Кроули немного приглушенным голосом. Азирафаэль осторожно погладил его по плечу, и Кроули позволил себе еще немного раствориться в тепле его безопасности. Хотя для такого поведения и было еще слишком рано. Обычно нечто подобное если и происходило, то рано утром (когда Кроули был сильно пьян), иначе он просто не позволял себе опускаться до такого уровня сентиментального идиотизма.

— Прелестно, — пробормотал Азирафаэль и провел пальцами по волосам Кроули. — Ты такой красивый...

Кроули буркнул что-то неопределенное, однако определенно выражающее несогласие, что, в свою очередь, было опять опротестовано Азирафаэлем.

— Ничего подобного, мой дорогой. Я бы не сказал этого, если бы не был твердо уверен.

Кроули немного расслабился.

— С тобой все в порядке? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль. — Извини. Я не ожидал, что ты так остро отреагируешь.

— Это... много, — признался Кроули, все еще пряча лицо. — Для меня… Но...-Но я... Да, я в порядке. До тех пор, пока ты... пока ты не слишком надеешься. Мне очень жаль, что я ... такой жалкий. Извини.

— Никогда не называй себя жалким, мой дорогой, — мягко пожурил его Азирафаэль. — И не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке, я позабочусь о тебе, обещаю.

Глава 2  
В тот раз они так и не определили ни времени, ни места для... хм... _изысканной трапезы_. Кроули чувствовал, что Азирафаэль хочет дать ему время подумать. С одной стороны, было довольно неприятно чувствовать себя так, словно его нянчат, но с другой-он был очень благодарен Азирафаэлю за предоставленную отсрочку, хотя она лишь укрепила его стремление идти вперед.

Тем не менее он попытался найти время, чтобы подумать немного больше о сексе и о том, почему он избегал его все эти годы. Оказалось, что в самой глубине ящика с надписью «вещи, с которыми Кроули не собирается иметь дело прямо сейчас» была небольшая, очень потрепанная коробка с надписью «Все сексуальные мысли, которые когда-либо были у Кроули». Кроули сомневался, стоит ли его вытаскивать, но ничего удивительного в этом не было. Невероятным было лишь то, сколько притяжения к своему исконному врагу/лучшему другу можно было подавить и упрятать в такую маленькую коробочку. Оказавшись за ее пределами, мысли отказывались аккуратно складываться обратно. Они загромождали жизнь Кроули, дразнили его, когда он пытался уснуть, нашептывались ему на ухо во время поездок на машине, щекотали желание в его чреслах, когда он слышал голос Азирафаэля по телефону.

Кроули так разозлила его собственная метафора, что он отказался от нее. Однако это ничуть не помогло отбросить навязчивые мысли. Что тут поделать, если он действительно считал Азирафаэля невероятно привлекательным, до смешного, до мурашек, до.... Его улыбка, его глаза, его щеки, его волосы, его губы. Не говоря уже о его теле, столь непохожем на тело Кроули, но столь идеально подходящем, о силе его крепких бедер, о довольной округлости живота, о его тепле, любви и мягкости. Его руки... Кроули не мог не думать о них сейчас, и это было совершенно ошеломляюще.

Однажды Кроули так разволновался, думая об Азирафаэле, что явился в книжный магазин без приглашения, в рабочее время, в среду. Азирафаэль был удивлен, но очень рад его видеть. Кроули попытался отвлечь себя привычной болтовней с ним, но сейчас это не помогало.

Наконец он не выдержал:

— Азирафаэль, я... это… нгк… _изысканная трапеза_. Когда мы сможем? Я не могу перестать думать об этом, я просто с ума схожу!

— О, — обрадованно протянул Азирафаэль, и его глаза потемнели. Кроули почувствовал, что ноги вот-вот его предадут. — О, когда захочешь, дорогой. Сейчас?

Кроули всхлипнул. 

— Нет... Да… Я не знаю! Если ты хочешь… А ты хочешь? Я не знаю, может быть, я еще не готов, может быть мне все еще нужно немного больше времени, но я действительно хочу…

Азирафаэль положил ему на плечо твердую, но нежную руку. 

— Все в полном порядке. Иди в заднюю комнату и устраивайся. Я выгоню покупателей и запру дверь, а потом мы еще раз поговорим об этом и пойдем дальше, хорошо?

Кроули кивнул и, спотыкаясь, направился к дивану. Он отложил очки в сторону и растянулся на нем лицом вниз, чтобы передать драматическое смятение, которое испытывал, и замер в трагическом ожидании, когда же Азирафаэль придет и успокоит его.

Увидев устроенную театром одного актера мизансцену, Азирафаэль почти беззвучно хмыкнул, после чего подошел к дивану и подтолкнул Кроули в сидячее положение. Что, несомненно, могло считаться победой.

— Ну, мой дорогой, в чем дело?

Азирафаэль был само терпение. И так близко, что предательское человеческое сердце Кроули забилось болезненно и остро.

Кроули издал театральный стон. 

— Ангел, ты никогда больше не сможешь комментировать меня и мои... дьявольские уловки и соблазны. Потому что за эту неделю ты измучил меня сильнее, чем кто=либо когда-либо за шесть тысяч лет, пока я был в этом теле. А ты ведь даже и не особо старался! Не прикладывал усилий!

— Ну, я бы так не сказал, — застенчиво ответил Азирафаэль, и его глаза сверкнули. — Кое-какие усилия я все же прикладывал... А в чем дело? — Он обеспокоенно понизил голос. — Ты… разочарован?

— Азирафаэль! — рявкнул Кроули, но тот, казалось, ничуть не испугался. Во всяком случае, его улыбка стала только шире.

— Ну и что мы будем делать дальше? Чего бы ты хотел? Просто дай мне знать, что тебе комфортно, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы угодить... о!

Кроули придвинулся вплотную и попытался найти золотую середину между желанием быть как можно ближе к Азирафаэлю и, в то же время, как это ни смешно, стараясь не касаться его. Что-то в нем все еще дрожало от мысли сделать первый шаг. 

— Мне все равно, что ты будешь делать, ангел, — сказал он, стиснув зубы. — Только, пожалуйста, сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, потому что иначе я свихнусь!

— Ну что ж, — сказал Азирафаэль, его губы были в миллиметре от щеки Кроули, дыхание затруднено. -— Тогда давай попробуем вот это, хорошо?

Собственническим жестом он положил нежную руку высоко на бедро Кроули, и того разорвало в клочки противоречивыми желаниями: растаять в лужицу на диване, прижаться к ангелу всем телом и сбежать куда подальше. Он испуганно вздохнул и внезапно почувствовал такой чертовски горячий жар под кожей, как будто прикосновение Азирафаэля замкнуло внутри него какое-то реле.

— С тобой все в порядке, дорогой?

Кроули то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, смущенно и бессвязно, и Азирафаэль позволил своим пальцам скользнуть немного выше по его ноге. Кроули на мгновение закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, но через несколько секунд Азирафаэль снова отстранился.

-— Ангх... в чем дело? — хрипло спросил Кроули, открывая глаза и выпрямляясь. — Что-то не так? Прости, я... 

Азирафаил мягко прижал палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию. 

— Извини, мой дорогой, ты ни при чем. Это я виноват. Я просто ... уверял, что не буду давить, а сам... боюсь, что иду слишком быстро. Ты сказал, что все еще не уверен, и хотел поговорить, но я немного... увлекся. — Кроули с удовольствием отметил, что щеки ангела слегка порозовели. — Извини. Ты просто такой... — Азирафаэль медленно оглядел его с головы до ног, отчего Кроули стало еще жарче. — Восхитительный. притягательный. Неотразимый. 

— НГК, — сказал Кроули.

— В любом случае, пожалуйста, прости меня. — Азирафаэль убрал руку и сел прямо, вытянувшись, словно по стойке смирно. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Кроули глубоко вздохнул и попросил _кого-нибудь_ дать ему силы.

— Я много думал об этом, — сказал он, слыша свой голос словно со стороны. — Я хочу попробовать это, я… я хочу тебя... Но я боюсь что-то испортить, или не суметь получить удовольствие, или что ты его не получишь... или что-то изменится между нами потом. Станет хуже. Я… я не смогу этого вынести.

— О, дорогой, — мягко произнес Азирафаэль. — Ничего не изменится, это я тебе гарантирую. Небольшое человеческое развлечение, вот и все. Ты всегда будешь значить для меня больше, чем просто физическое удовольствие. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится метафора с Ритцем, но если позволишь... — Кроули глубоко вздохнул, но позволил ему продолжить. — Если ты решишь, что тебе там больше не нравится, дорогой, тогда мы просто займемся чем-нибудь другим. Да, мне там очень нравится, и я бы все равно ходил туда один, время от времени, но есть еще сотня других более важных вещей в наших отношениях, понимаешь? Вместо этого мы поедем кататься на машине, или на пикник, или даже попробуем что-нибудь новенькое... в общем, это не имеет такого уж большого значения, чем именно мы будем заниматься, главное, что мы будем делать это вместе.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кроули, и хотя все сказанное Азирафаэлем казалось таким простым и даже банальным, на сердце у него все же стало значительно легче. — Можно мне ... можно я тебя поцелую?

Глаза Азирафаэля, слегка затуманенные от волнения, теперь искрились озорством. 

— А ты сумеешь?

— Ублюдочный ангел, — пробормотал Кроули и наклонился вперед. Он почти ожидал, что Азирафаэль или его собственная нервозность остановят его, и сам себе не поверил, когда их губы действительно соприкоснулись. Физическое ощущение (тепло, мягкость) было гораздо менее важным, чем тихий удивленный вздох Азирафаэля, то, как от этого звука что-то затрепетало в животе Кроули, как рука Азирафаэля вернулась к его щеке, чтобы удержать.

Время шло быстро. Только что Кроули слегка отодвинулся назад, опасаясь, что злоупотребил гостеприимством, а в следующее мгновение Азирафаэль мягко втягивал его обратно, и любовь накатывала на него ошеломляющими волнами. Кроули придвигался все ближе и ближе, уже почти забравшись к ангелу на колени, и Азирафаэль только подбадривал его, задыхаясь и бормоча ему в губы о том, какой он хороший и красивый, а Кроули слишком отвлекся на ощущения, чтобы как следует возражать. В конце концов Кроули остановился, ошеломленный и задыхающийся, и Азирафаэль безмолвно успокоил его, положив одну руку ему на щеку, а другой поглаживая по волосам.

— Ну, мой дорогой, ты же не станешь притворяться, что у тебя нет ни малейшего опыта в этом деле, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули с удовольствием отметил, что он тоже запыхался.

— Я и раньше целовался с людьми, ангел, — возмутился Кроули, хотя его положение на коленях Азирафаэля несколько смягчило его гнев. — Хотя это немного отличается от того, когда целуешься с тем, кого ты... к кому ты ... тебя влечет... и не смей этого делать!

Азирафаэль просиял и снова изобразил пантомиму, указывая на себя и почти беззвучно прошептав «мне». Кроули зарычал бы на него, если бы это не было так отвратительно мило. Было смешно, что Азирафаэлю льстит то, что он выглядит привлекательным и неотразимым в глазах Кроули, когда любой. у кого есть глаза, не может не видеть, насколько же Азирафаэль привлекателен и неотразим! Любой, Но… Но тем не менее это было довольно мило. Так что Кроули только закатил глаза, но рычать не стал.

— Ты... ты хочешь еще поговорить? — вежливо поинтересовался Азирафаэль. И Кроули заметил, что его клетчатый воротник был приятно помят.

— Я так не думаю,— медленно произнес Кроули, водя глазами вверх и вниз по телу Азирафаила и восхищаясь каждым маленьким беспорядком в его одежде, который, казалось, кричал: «Здесь был Кроули!». — Может быть, просто перейдем к делу?

— Ты уверен? — произнес Азирафаэль мягко, хотя от нетерпения на его лице у Кроули загорелась кровь.

— Да, — решительно сказал Кроули и с трудом оторвался от Азирафаэля, чтобы встать. Он протянул руку, стараясь излучать уверенность, и Азирафаэль с принял ее с обаятельной улыбкой. — У тебя есть где-нибудь здесь спальня, или она не соответствует требованиям?

Азирафаэль выглядел немного смущенным. 

— Ну, вообще-то у меня как раз есть кое-что... на случай подобных э-э-э… случаев.

Он повел Кроули вверх по небольшой черной лестнице, которой, как Кроули был почти уверен, раньше здесь не было, и ввел в большую комнату с высоким потолком. Кроули смотрел на огромную кровать с отчетливой смесью трепета и возбуждения. Простыни и постельное белье были темно-зеленого цвета, совсем не в обычном стиле Азирафаэля, хотя Кроули не мог отрицать, что это выглядело стильно.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — буркнул Азирафаэль, явно пряча за показным раздражением настоящее напряжение. — Я подумал, что ты любишь открытое пространство… Ну, если судить по твоей квартире… Вот я и решил, хм, немного попробовать.

— Ты это для… — начал было Кроули, но его голос дрогнул прежде, чем он успел закончить свою мысль. — Этот... цвет? Для… нгк.

Что ж, ему все-таки удалось. Хотя бы частично.

Азирафаэль выглядел одновременно смущенным и довольным. 

— Ну, по правде говоря, я подумал, что он будет хорошо сочетаться с твоими волосами.

Кроули всем телом рванулся к ангелу, чтобы втянуть его в еще один поцелуй, прежде чем сгорит на месте до тла. Азирафаэль с энтузиазмом ответил ему, но все же первый шаг сделал именно Кроули. и он же первым упал на кровать, а Азирафаэль приятным грузом навалился на него сверху.

— Ты уверен, дорогой?— пробормотал Азирафаэль между поцелуями. Он провел рукой по волосам Кроули, и от этого слабого прикосновения Кроули до кончиков пальцев пронзило острым желанием… нет, не желанием даже — потребностью, необходимостью, жаждой большего. — Просто скажи мне, если захочешь притормозить или остановиться. Ну или еще что-нибудь, хорошо?

— Да, да, продолжай, — задыхаясь, выпалил Кроули и попытался стащить с Азирафаила жилет, но позорно проиграл в битве с пуговицами. Совершенно ими деморализованный, он (к величайшему своему стыду и разочарованию) был вынужден капитулировать и позволить Азирафаэлю взять над ними верх.

Поскольку Азирафаэль был гораздо более компетентен в снятии одежды как с себя, так и с других, а на Кроули ее имелось гораздо меньше, разоблачение не заняло много времени. Рубашка и пиджак Кроули были отброшены в сторону, и Азирафаэль потянулся к его брюкам. Кроули приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь ему, но вдруг вспомнил о довольно глупом решении, принятом им ранее, и замер.

— В чем дело? — тут же откликнулся Азирафаэль.

— Я... э-э-э... я нашел кое-что... Ну, я наколдовал кое-что... — Кроули смущенно закрыл лицо руками. — Просто сними их, и сам все увидишь.

Азирафаил слегка сдвинул брюки и резко вздохнул при первом же взгляде на черное кружево. 

— Ох, Кроули… это было совсем не обязательно... — Его голос противоречил словам, поскольку звучал так, словно ангел только что получил особенно впечатляющий подарок, и от этого все тело Кроули пронизало сладкой дрожью..

Во время одного из эпизодов, когда Кроули особенно сильно мучили мысли о возможности трапезы с Азирафаэлем, особенно яркое (и недавнее) воспоминание всплыло на поверхность. Азирафаэль тогда одобрительно взглянул на манекен в женском нижнем белье в витрине одного из лондонских магазинов и заметил, как он рад, что кружево все еще удерживает свое место в современном мире моды. В то время Кроули поддразнивал его за старомодные стандарты одежды и яростно старался не представлять на месте манекена себя. а также и то, как Азирафаэль рассматривает его самого, одетого в такое же кружево, и его взгляд… Нет, о таком точно не стоило даже думать!

Но сегодня, непосредственно перед тем, как отправиться в книжный магазин, то воспоминание преследовало его так сильно, что самым естественным и верным показалось просто попробовать и посмотреть, сможет ли он начудесить точную копию так понравившегося ангелу комплекта. Оказалось, что может. Потом он решил просто проверить, как они выглядят на нем, и да, черный действительно смотрелся довольно мило. И стильно. Возможно, это и было последней каплей и придало ему окончательную решимость прийти сюда, хотя он и пообещал себе, что сможет быстро избавиться от кружев, если захочет... А потом совершенно забыл и про это свое обещание, и про сами кружева, растворившись в остром все поглощающем вожделении.

Когда Азирафаэль стянул с него брюки полностью, его оценивающий взгляд, тот самый, о котором так мечтал Кроули, оказался даже еще приятнее, чем в тех мечтах. Но тут Кроули внезапно с ужасом осознал, что у него появился совершенно новый повод сгорать от стыда и смущения, даже если не считать довольно откровенного нижнего белья. То, что это белье было слишком вызывающим, но еще и мокрым, позорно, шокирующе мокром, буквально насквозь. Азирафаэль не может этого не увидеть, не почувствовать, не ( о кто-нибудь, стыдно-то как!) унюхать, как нелепо и катастрофически Кроули возбудился от простого поцелуя.

Кроули откинулся на спину, чувствуя, как его лицо горит, и молился кому-то, чтобы Азирафаэль не заметил хотя бы этого.

Азирафаэль замер, и молитвы Кроули мгновенно превратились в проклятия.

— О, Кроули, — пробормотал ангел. — Неужели ты уже… Без меня? О боже…

— Извини, — пробормотал Кроули в полном смятении. — Это случайно... Я получил... Слишком перевозбудился, и... Прости.

— Кончай извиняться за то, что получил удовольствие! — Мягкий голос Азирафаэля на этот раз звучал почти яростно. Кроули украдкой взглянул на него сквозь пальцы, а затем смущенно опустил руки. — Не нужно! Это очень естественно и очень лестно, и я просто счастлив твоим наслаждением, учитывая, что это и есть смысл всего акта. С таким же успехом ты мог бы извиниться перед официантом за то, что насладился своей закуской. — Он на мгновение замолчал и продолжил уже совсем иным тоном: — Я... могу прикоснуться?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Кроули, лицо которого все еще горело, и смущенно раздвинул ноги чуть шире, чтобы облегчить доступ. И слегка вздрогнул, когда Азирафаэль положил руку ему на бедро. — Извини. Немного нервничаю. Не очень ... не очень похоже на демона, да?

— Нет, — - мягко сказал Азирафаэль. — Но очень похоже на тебя.

Он не смотрел Кроули между ног, он смотрел вверх на его лицо. Глаза в глаза. Его расслабленная улыбка, мягкая и теплая, заставила Кроули почувствовать себя в безопасности и немного успокоиться, несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце. 

— Просто останови меня, если захочешь.

Кроули отрывисто кивнул, и тут же заскулил, когда пальцы Азирафаэля скользнули по внутренней стороне его бедра, их прикосновение было легким, как перышко. Затем они остановились на верхней кромке нижнего белья Кроули, жар и давление были удивительно очевидны на чувствительной коже под ним. Кроули с трудом сделал глубокий вдох, а затем Азирафаэль медленно двинулся вниз по центральной линии между его половыми губами. Кроули успел подумать, что, несмотря на быстро нарастающее возбуждение и дрожь в ногах, все в порядке, он справится, он справляется... но Азирафаэль повторил это движение снова и снова…

Кроули ощутил, как от острого расслабляющего удовольствия у него отвисает челюсть, и это привело его в чувство. Азирафаэль все еще был почти полностью одет, в создавшейся ситуации это было неправильно и смешно.

— Стой, — выдавил Кроули, и тут же застонал от почти нестерпимого разочарования, когда Азирафаэль убрал руку. Болезненно, словно разрыв контакта или короткое замыкание. — Нет, нет, все хорошо, только, пожалуйста, иди сюда…

Ему удалось снять с Азирафаэля все, кроме брюк, хотя это и потребовало некоторых усилий. Азирафаэль сжалился над ним и сам справился с надоедливыми маленькими застежками, а затем присоединился к Кроули, лежащему на кровати, выставив напоказ все свои прекрасные изгибы и наконец-то позволяя Кроули любоваться собой. Его щеки приятно раскраснелись, а лицо сияло.

— Прости, я совсем забыл о себе. А ведь именно я должен был преподать тебе урок, не так ли?

— Да? — выдохнул Кроули..

— Ну, по крайней мере, чему-то хорошему я тебя все-таки научил, — задумчиво произнес Азирафаил. — Тебе ведь было хорошо, правда?

— Да, — сказал Кроули и задумался, сколько времени понадобится Азирафаэлю, чтобы снова просунуть руку между ног Кроули. Его желания были исполнены через несколько секунд.

— Теперь многое зависит от личных предпочтений, — авторитетно заявил Азирафаэль, снова опуская руку и возобновляя жутко щекочущее поглаживающее движение, от которого по всему телу Кроули разбегались горячие мурашки. — Кому-то нравится чуть больше давления, кому-то только совсем мягкое. Как ты к этому относишься? — Его пальцы сосредоточились на верхней части половых губ Кроули, потирая маленький упругий бугорок. Ощущение было такое, как будто слегка (мало!) почесывают страшно зудящее место, до которого сам Кроули никак не мог добраться,. Его ноги задергались от удовольствия, и это удовольствие, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Азирафаил ободряюще улыбнулся. — О да. Хорошо?

В ответ кроули только невнятно пискнул.

— Прекрасно… 

Один палец продолжал тереться, а другой возобновил движение вверх-вниз. Кроули не совсем понимал, как Азирафаэлю удается все это координировать, но жаловаться не собирался. Второй палец начал еще немного задерживаться в нижней части движения, где, к ужасу и стыду Кроули, его нижнее белье продолжало промокать все больше и больше. Из него текло. и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как ни странно, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять: это происходит потому, что у него там есть отверстие... хотя на самом деле следовало бы винить Азирафаэля, доставлявшего ему такое запредельное удовольствие, которое никак невозможно было удержать внутри, оно прорывалось наружу хотя бы вот так... и какое милое и терпеливое выражение было при этом на лице ангела.

— Они действительно очень красивые, Кроули, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, поддевая ногтем край кружевных трусиков. — Но можно мне их снять? Я бы хотел добраться до тебя без помех.

У Кроули было так мало терпения к телесной рутине, что он просто чудом отбросил свое нижнее белье в другой конец комнаты. Азирафаэль издал одобрительно вздохнул, и тут Кроули запоздало понял, что да, пальцы ангела теперь прижимались прямо к нему, скользя по мокрой коже.

— Все еще нормально? — уточнил Азирафаэль, продолжая движение. Второй палец замедлился и теперь был сосредоточен на той самой нижней части. Кроули вдруг осознал, что слегка покачивает бедрами, потому что это было слишком приятно, чтобы остановиться. — А как бы ты хотел? Жестче? Мягче?

— Чуть сильнее, — прошептал Кроули, чувствуя странное сочетание невероятного смущения и одновременно наслаждения невероятно заботливой лаской. — Особенно… Ох!

Он сделал неопределенное движение, и Азирафаэль хмыкнул. 

— Особенно где, дорогой?

— Твой... твой второй палец, которым ты... только что здесь…

Кроули неуклюже попытался направить руку Азирафаэля в нужное место и был потрясен и немного смущен, почувствовав, как его пальцы коснулись его собственной теплой и влажной плоти. Он поначалу отдернул их, слишком уж острым было ощущение, но тут же вспомнил о цели всего происходящего. Он провел пальцами по той точке чуть ниже и почувствовал, что его буквально прошивает насквозь острым уколом наслаждения.

— Вот тут, Азирафаэль, — - прошептал он, задыхаясь.

Азирафаэль придвинулся еще ближе к нему, его глаза горели жаром, веки отяжелели

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать самому, Кроули? Посмотри, каково это.

Кроули замер. Он вовсе не собирался трогать себя. Но ощущение было по-прежнему очень приятным, хотя это и не был палец Азирафаэля. То, что Азирафаэль был так близко и смотрел так ободряюще, делало все намного проще.

— Вот, я помогу, — сказал Азирафаэль и коснулся пальцами руки Кроули. — Ты ведь хотел еще здесь, правда?

Их пальцы прижались к отверстию Кроули, к окружающей его коже, заставив Кроули резко выдохнуть..

-— Да, — выдавил он наконец.

— Если хочешь, можешь засунуть его в себя, — доверительно сказал Азирафаэль. - Хочешь, я тебе покажу?

— Пожалуйста, — слабо произнес Кроули.

— Только один — это совсем не проблема, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Особенно если ты мягкий, разгоряченный и готовый, а ты сейчас такой и есть.

— Он еще раз нежно погладил клитор Кроули (Кроули сумел соединить в своем сознании анатомический термин и испытываемые ощущения, большое спасибо), а затем опустил руку. Он нашел свою цель, и на мгновение снова возникло то же давление. А потом он каким-то образом изменил угол давления, и пальцы нырнули внутрь, и рот Кроули снова открылся. Это было не столько физическое ощущение, сколько невозможная близость, потрясающий уровень интимности — Азирафаэль внутри него…

— Так что мы можем просто начать с кончика пальца, — сказал Азирафаэль непринужденно, как будто он не знал, как сильно он своей медлительностью сейчас терзает Кроули. Подушечка его пальца дразнила, Кроули едва сдерживался. — А потом еще немного... — Остальная часть его пальца скользнула внутрь, глубоко и уверенно, и Кроули тихонько всхлипнул в унисон этом движению. — Теперь выбор за тобой% входить и выходить туда и обратно, или же просто двигаться там. внутри. Некоторые предпочитают именно так, это довольно приятно, но лично я бы хотел большего...

Он начал делать уверенные круговые движения пальцем, и Кроули почувствовал, как он прижимается к его внутренним стенкам, и шок от удовольствия был действительно очень хорош. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя всю силу этого ощущения. 

— А... Азирафаэль…

— Не хочешь попробовать сам? — спросил Азирафаэль, вынимая палец, и Кроули открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он сунул его в рот. Вспышка возбуждения, пронзившая Кроули от этого зрелища, была почти болезненной. Ответить он просто не смог. Азирафаэль снова хмыкнул и направил его руку.

Там было очень жарко и очень скользко. Кроули осторожничал, может быть, избыточно, но, Азирафаэль взял инициативу в свои руки. 

— Ты можешь это почувствовать? — Азирафаэль направил палец в нужное положение, и Кроули отрывисто кивнул. — Вот так, дорогой... — Кроули ввел палец внутрь, слегка напрягшись от новизны ощущений. Это было не так хорошо, как в исполнении ангела, но когда Азирафаэль пробормотал свое одобрение, его возбуждение все равно поднялось на новый уровень.

— Ты такой, такой красивый, — искренне сказал Азирафаэль. Он высвободил руку Кроули и переплел их пальцы. Затем он застенчиво поднес пальцы Кроули к губам, чтобы облизать и пососать, и Кроули уставился на него с благоговейным недоверием. — Мой дорогой, ты отлично справляешься. Тебе не следовало так нервничать.

— У меня ни черта не получается, — прохрипел Кроули, все еще глядя на великолепного, грязного ангела перед собой и стараясь не выдать собственного ошеломления тем, насколько чувствительными вдруг оказались его пальцы.

— Отлично у тебя получается, — возразил Азирафаэль и снова лег рядом. Кроули перекатился на него, так что они оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу, а Азирафаэль удовлетворенно хмыкнул и нежно поцеловал его. Одна рука вцепилась в волосы Кроули, другая прошлась по всей длине его тела. — Ты доверился мне, выслушал и попытался сделать как надо, хотя я знаю, что ты волновался, дорогой...

— Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. 

Близость, будоражущая и непривычная, но такая естественная, заставила Кроули быть откровенным. Он не мог отвести глаз от Азирафаэля. Ангел тоже отвлекся от поцелуя и буквально пожирал Кроули горячим голодным взглядом. После долгой паузы он сказал: 

— Я знаю это, любовь моя. — И снова поцеловал его, на этот раз очень нежно. — Можно я еще раз к тебе прикоснусь?

— Да, — пробормотал Кроули, и пальцы Азирафаэля почти мгновенно нашли оставленную ими влажную горячую метку.

— Мне бы доставило удовольствие довести тебя до оргазм, — непринужденно сказал Азирафаэль, дразня Кроули ловкими пальцами. — -То есть еще до того, как я войду в тебя. Иногда так бывает легче, и я действительно очень хотел бы это увидеть.

Кроули было очень трудно сосредоточиться, он был слишком занят тем, что пытался контролировать свое прерывистое дыхание вместо того, чтобы просто стонать и задыхаться прямо в лицо Азирафаэлю.

— О, у меня есть хорошая идея, — тепло сказал Азирафаэль и убрал руку. В ответ Кроули тихонько всхлипнул. — Не волнуйся, дорогой, это всего лишь на минутку... хотя, пожалуйста, повтори этот звук еще раз, он безумно возбуждает, и давай вот так…

Азирафаэль изменил их положение, так что теперь он сидел прямо, спиной к изголовью кровати, а Кроули уговорил сесть напротив него, прижавшись спиной к живот ангела. Кроули не мог видеть лица Азирафаэля, и это его расстраивало. Повертевшись, он обнаружил, что все-таки может видеть, если наклонить голову под прямым углом, и расстраиваться перестал. К тому же он был так близко, так плотн6о, что чувствовал каждый вздох Азирафаэля всей спиной, и от этого кружилась голова. Что еще более важно, он чувствовал член Азирафаэля, напряженный и горячий, и теперь ангелу было гораздо легче дотянуться до заветного места между кроулевских бедер.

— Раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста, — сказал Азирафаэль, все еще ужасно вежливый, и Кроули беспомощно повиновался, отведя их так далеко друг от друга, как только мог. Азирафаэль наградил его одобрительным хмыканьем и присутствием своей руки. — Просто замечательно, О, ты так хорош. — Кроули подавил тихий стон в попытке сохранить репутацию, но заслужил лишь возмущенное: — Нет-нет, дай мне послушать тебя, пожалуйста!

— Извини, — пробормотал Кроули, а потом добавил: — О... Ох! Азирафаэль…

— Мне так приятно слышать, как ты зовешь меня по имени, — произнес Азирафаэль, задыхаясь. Его рука немного ускорила темп, и Кроули лихорадочно ерзал бедрами, чтобы справиться с этим натиском. Все внимание было сосредоточено в основном на клиторе Кроули, но через мгновение другая рука присоединилась к первой, чтобы проникнуть внутрь сначала одним, а затем двумя пальцами. Кроули был поражен и даже несколько обескуражен тем, как легко они проскользнули внутрь. И к чему тогда все эти человеческие заморочки насчет девственности, правда?

— Хочешь кончить вот так? — прошептал Азирафаэль ему на ухо, жарко дыша. — Я могу тебе помочь?

Кроули издал короткий стон-смешок. 

— Ты уже... ты уже почти помог… ох! Работай, ангел, еще раз вот так и... А-а-ах… пожалуйста…

Азирафаэль так же медленно и глубоко работал одной рукой, посмеиваясь, и спросил: 

— Что тебе нравится?

Поначалу Кроули с трудом подбирал слова, но по мере того, как Азирафаэль внимательно слушал и поощрял его движениями пальцев за каждое высказанное предпочтение, ему становилось все легче. Он попросил, чтобы проникновение прекратилось через некоторое время — Кроули был слишком переполнен ощущениями, ему требовалась передышка, — и Азирафаэль с радостью подчинился. Азирафаэль взял на себя смелость поэкспериментировать с сосками Кроули, что было тем одобрено довольно громко и несдержанно, а затем поднял свободную руку, чтобы погладить волосы Кроули. В какой-то момент она добралась до корней, Азирафаэль снова прошептал что-то о том, как хорош Кроули, и Кроули внезапно с ужасом осознал, что вот-вот кончит.

— Зирфль, — пробормотал он невнятно сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдержаться. — Я… ох... я думаю, что...

— Хороший мальчик, — - сказал Азирафаэль. — Просто перестань зажиматься. Отпусти себя, ладно? Падай, я тебя поймаю.

Это было немного похоже на медленный взлет. Кроули взбирался, тащил себя вверх и взлетая все выше, каждый раз поражаясь тому, что продолжает подниматься. Его дыхание прерывалось, ноги дрожали, и Азирафаэль бормотал ответные похвалы за каждое крошечное восклицание или прерывистое слово, которое срывалось с его губ. Кроули был бы напуган, если бы не полная, неотчуждаемая вера в то, что Азирафаэль не отпустит его, не даст случиться ничему плохому, что он в безопасности, что его любят…

После долгого наращивания напряжения кульминация произошла совершенно неожиданно. Внезапно воздух вырвался из его легких, а ноги по-настоящему свело сильной сладострастной судорогой. Удовольствие обрушилось на него, как горячая вода, хлынувшая вниз, когда он сделал искаженную попытку произнести имя Азирафаэля. Напряжение в каждом мускуле достигло высшей точки, удовольствие взметнулось на самый пик, а затем Азирафаэль замедлил свои движения, и Кроули почувствовал, что он снова мягко опускается на землю, сонный, задыхающийся и измученный.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы полностью прийти в себя. Он вытянул напряженные ноги и судорожно выдохнул. Азирафаэль нежно целовал его в волосы.

Глава 3

— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, дорогой? — пробормотал Азирафаэль не без самодовольства.  
— Ты же знаешь, что да, ублюдок. — Кроули перекатился на живот, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэл, розового, теплого и возбужденного, и тут же искренне добавил, надеясь, что предыдущие слова не прозвучали грубой неблагодарностью: — Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, дорогой, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. — Помочь тебе в первый раз вот так... Что ж, это была большая честь, и очень эротичная, если мне будет позволено так выразиться.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и медленно моргнул желтыми глазами. 

— Я полагаю, что ты можешь это сделать.

— И еще, — - продолжал Азирафаэль. — Если мне будет позволено проявить такую смелость, то твое следование инструкциям просто восхитительно.

Кроули слегка покраснел и опустил глаза, внезапно смутившись. После тысяч лет отвращения к любому, кто пытался отдавать ему приказы, казалось совершенно нелогичным и действительно чрезвычайно смущающим, что он, оказывается. получает от этого сексуальное удовольствие.

— Извини, я...

— Нет, нет, ничего подобного, — резко сказал Азирафаэль, приподняв его подбородок одним пальцем. — Это была признательность. Кроули! Если тебе нравятся такие вещи, это дает мне много прекрасных идей для следующего раза.

-— Я... — почему-то было легче, когда Азирафаэль так настойчиво смотрел ему в глаза. Казалось, ему негде спрятаться, но это не пугало, а давало ощущение защищенности и покоя. — Мне это действительно нравится, — признался он.

Пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях, почему ему это нравится, он нечаянно выпалил вслух то, чего говорить не собирался:

— Я... мне нравится, что ты берешь на себя ответственность, потому что я доверяю тебе, и знаю, что ты будешь заботиться обо мне...

— Конечно, — сказал Азирафаэль, как будто ничего странного не было в том, что кто-то захочет любить Кроули и заботиться о нем, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире.

— Что... О каких идеях ты думал? — спросил Кроули, стараясь не расплакаться. — Скажешь мне?

При этих словах Азирафаэль восхитительно вздрогнул всем телом. 

— Ах ты, шалун! Да, пожалуй, я мог бы это сделать.

Он ловко перевернул их, так что Кроули оказался плотно зажатым между спинкой кровати и Азирафаэлем. О да, это было довольно мило. Глаза Азирафаила озорно сверкнули при виде реакции Кроули.

— Ну, я думаю, я бы еще немного попрактиковался, если тебе это, конечно, понравится. — сказал Азирафаэль, указывая на их довольно-таки недвусмысленную позу. — А может быть, даже и… — Он взял руки Кроули в свои, снова переплел их пальцы, а затем с удивительной силой прижал их по бокам от его головы. Он был очень могущественным бессмертным солдатом Самого Бога — этого и следовало ожидать. Кроули резко выдохнул. 

— Ну что? — Азирафаэль, умные глаза следили за реакцией Кроули, губы уже скривились в ухмылке. — Да? Или нет?

— Да, — сказал Кроули, и у него пересохло в горле.

— Прекрасно, — тепло сказал Азирафаэль и поцеловал Кроули в шею. Кроули беспомощно откинул голову назад, чтобы не мешать ему. — Ну, если тебе такое тоже нравится, то тем больше возможностей. Есть такие специальные штуки, чтобы держать тебя в хорошем и спокойном состоянии, прямо там, где я хочу тебя видеть. Я мог бы найти несколько хороших наручников с манжетами — люди делают их специально в наши дни, прекрасные и удобные. Есть и черные, они были бы тебе к лицу, чудесно смотрелись бы на твоей коже.

— Нгк, — красноречиво произнес Кроули, отчетливо осознавая, что снова возбужден.

— Во всяком случае, ты не должен отвлекать меня, — сказал Азирафаэль с легким упреком. — Я хочу еще немного насмотреться на тебя, прежде чем мы снова окажемся втянутыми в это дело.

— Мне очень неприятно использовать твою ужасную метафору, — сказал Кроули и порадовался тому, что его голос звучит удивительно ровно (с учетом того, что Азирафаэль все еще держал его, тут действительно было чем гордиться). — Но я думал, что мы перейдем, так сказать, к _главному блюду_. — Он многозначительно провел взглядом вниз по телу Азирафаэля, туда, где толстый и напряженный ангеьский член проявлял явный интерес к происходящему.

— Правда, Кроули? — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Ну, если рассматривать акт проникновения пениса во влагалище как основной фокус полового акта, то он очень редуцирован. Есть гораздо больше возможностей, чем это, и это, конечно, не является требованием в любом смысле. Не говоря уже о том, что это очень... как это теперь называется? Гетеронормативно!

— С-с-серьес-с-сно?! — зашипел Кроули. — Гетеронормативно?!  
— Ну да, дорогой, мы действительно позволяем себе много вольностей и пренебрегаем всеми этими человеческими гендерными озабоченностями в части телесных оболочек, так зачем придерживаться старых поведенческих норм? С другой стороны, я полагаю, ты помнишь, что еще до того, как у людей появились эти заморочки... Греки, например, действительно все делали совсем по-другому*.

— Ты пытаешься читать мне лекции о гетеро... гетеронормативности? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули. — Я провел одиннадцать лет в качестве няни женского пола! У меня нет никаких, никаких... зацикливаний на этом дурацком гендерном деле! Я называю это _главным блюдом_ , потому что думал, что именно оно и было целью всего акта! Я думал, что это то, чего ты хочешь, то, для чего ты был _в настроении!_ И еще! — горячо продолжал он, прежде чем Азирафаэль успел возразить. — Потому что именно этого я чертовски хочу с тех самых пор, как ты упомянул об этом.

— О... — Азирафаэль выглядел очень довольным. — В таком случае... хотя на самом деле это далеко не все, чего я хочу.. — Он бросил на Кроули суровый взгляд, в котором было что-то чересчур понимающее. — Это никогда не было связано только с моим желанием... ну, быть грубым, проникнуть во что-то.

— Значит, ты не хочешь трахнуть меня, ангел? — спросил Кроули, слегка двигая бедрами.

Азирафаэль выглядел оскорбленным. 

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь?

— О, так ты теперь тоже требовательный, да? — поджал губы Азирафаэль, хотя в его голосе звучала только нежность. Он немного переместил свой вес с рук Кроули, чтобы тот мог изменить положение. — Ну, тогда ладно. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Расслабился?

— Я бы так не сказал. Но мне кажется, что я... Я думаю, что ты мог бы… — Кроули слегка пошевелился, как бы предлагая себя.

— Значит, ты не возражаешь, если я?..

— О, б-будь моим гостем,— пробормотал Кроули с притворной небрежностью.

Азирафаэль блаженно улыбнулся, и его рука снова скользнула между ног Кроули. а тот почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его лицу от смущения и возбуждения. Черт побери, вся внутренняя поверхность его бедер была скользкой, что же Азирафаэль с ним сделал? И действительно, два пальца очень легко скользнули внутрь, Азирафаэль надавил на клитор, заставляя извиваться всем телом он удовольствия.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Азирафаэль, как будто Кроули действительно сделал что-то особенно прекрасное или вообще что-то сделал. — Хм-м-м… — Он задумчиво посмотрел на Кроули, как будто собирался сказать что-то еще.

— Выкладывай, ангел, — поторопил его Кроули. — Ты собираешься трахнуть меня или нет?

— Ну почему ты такой вульгарный? — Азирафаэль отмахнулся от возмущенных обвинений Кроули в лицемерии. — Да, конечно, конечно, но я просто хотел спросить, не могу ли я сначала сделать для тебя кое-что еще?

— Что-то еще? Ты уже… — Кроули запнулся, не в силах подобрать нужное слово, и в конце концов просто позволил ему повиснуть на кончике языка, — ...меня однажды. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я сначала сделал для тебя _кое-что еще_?

— Нет-нет, сегодня я _угощаю_ , — сказал Азирафаэль. — Кроме того, я знаю, что с человеческим рефрактерным периодом можно немного повозиться, но наша, э-э, модель, как правило, кончает с многократными оргазмами в любом случае. Кроме того, мне и самому очень нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие, так что это не просто услуг.

— Ну и что такое ты хотел сделать, ангел? С чего это ты вдруг стал таким застенчивым?

— Ублажить тебя своим ртом, — откровенно сказал Азирафаэль, и его щеки сильно порозовели. — Вообще-то люди как раз это и называют «обедать вне дома», так что после наших разговоров я только об этом и думаю. У меня очень хорошо получается, ты не думай, даже если я сам так говорю. И это одно из моих любимых блюд, поэтому я буду наслаждаться им так же, как и ты.

— О, — только и сказал Кроули. 

Мысль о том, что зубы Азирафаэля будут находиться так близко к его гениталиям, немного пугала, но он не мог отрицать, что этот образ имеет свои достоинства. А если ангелу это нравится... ну, кто такой Кроули, чтобы отказывать ему? 

— Есть какая-нибудь причина, по которой тебе так жарко и тревожно, ангел?

— Просто мне это очень нравится, — признался Азирафаэль, слегка пожимая плечами. — Я бы с удовольствием попробовал тебя на вкус, Кроули, и это очень много для меня значит.

-— Ну, — сказал Кроули, надеясь, что его лицо не слишком покраснело в ответ. Голод в глазах Азирафаэля был неоспорим и очень привлекателен. — Если хочешь, то будь моим гостем. А где ты хочешь меня… хм… пробовать?

— Спасибо, — - сказал Азирафаэль. Его глаза сверкнули. — Пожалуйста, держись поближе к спинке кровати. Раздвинь ноги. Ты можешь вцепиться руками в спинку кровати или в мои волосы, если хочешь.

Кроули хотел было сделать саркастическое замечание, но язык его не слушался. Властный Азирафаэль был тем, на кого стоило посмотреть. Он поспешил подчиниться, положив руки на изголовье кровати.

— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил Азирафаэль и подвинулся чуть ниже, так что, когда он наклонился, его лицо оказалось на уровне промежности Кроули. Он даже сделал видимый вдох, что заставило Кроули вздрогнуть от смущения. — О, еще одна просьба, Кроули?

— Все, что угодно, — выдохнул Кроули, и это было правдой.

— Я не уверен... но, может быть, ты бы мог попытаться не кончать?

— Не кончать? Это как? — искренне удивился Кроули.

-— Просто дай мне знать, если подойдешь слишком близко, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Не волнуйся, я постараюсь сделать свою работу. Это не имеет значения, если ты все же поймаешь оргазм, просто... когда женское тело находится в состоянии сильного возбуждения, вагинальный канал действительно может открыться, чтобы допустить проникновение… — Он сопроводил эти слова крайне неуместным жестом.

-— Неужели сейчас самое время для урока анатомии? — прошипел Кроули, безнадежно выставленный на всеобщее обозрение и отчаянно желающий, чтобы к нему снова прикоснулись.

— Извини, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я думал только о том, чтобы ты постарался сдержаться, пока мы не перейдем к... Давай просто назовем это следующим блюдом, хорошо? И если тебе удастся сдержаться, я буду очень счастлив. — Его глаза блеснули, и Кроули совершенно в них потерялся.

— Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, ангел, я постараюсь изо всех сил…

— Великолепно, — сказал Азирафаэль и с довольным вздохом опустился между ног Кроули.

Кроули сразу же понял, насколько близок к нему Азирафаэль. Он поразительно ясно видел его раскрасневшиеся губы и щеки, а также потемневшие глаза. Азирафаэль мог смотреть на все его тело целиком, однако его взгляд сейчас был безошибочно прикован к лицу Кроули.

Азирафаэль начал с крошечных поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедер, с которыми Кроули едва справлялся. Однако когда он приблизился, чтобы уткнуться носом в клитор Кроули, тот инстинктивно прикрыл лицо рукой, чтобы защититься от пристального взгляда Азирафаила и хотя бы слегка приглушить стон, сдержать который был не в состоянии.

Азирафаил приподнял свой рот ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить. 

— Ничего подобного, пожалуйста. Руки на изголовье кровати или в моих волосах. Я хочу тебя видеть.

— Извини, — сдавленным голосом произнес Кроули. Сделав над собой усилие, он снова положил руку на спинку кровати, а затем, затаив дыхание, стал ждать, пока Азирафаэль вернется к своим делам.

Без сомнения, Азирафаэль был очень хорош в этом деле, и его наслаждение тоже было очевидным, если судить по тихим стонам, которыми он продолжал обжигать кожу Кроули. Тот отчаянно старался не думать о еде и о том, что он никогда больше не сможет смотреть, как Азирафаэль аккуратно вылизывает ложку, и при этом не сходить с ума от возбуждения. Сначала Азирафаэль обеими руками держал колени Кроули разведенными, но через некоторое время он передвинул одну из них вниз, между своих собственных ног. Кроули зашипел, раздраженный тем, что он ничего не видит, а Азирафаэль лишь самодовольно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Кроули едва помнил, что должен отмечать приближение собственного оргазма, и когда он почувствовал, что снова начинает подниматься, то предупреждающе вскрикнул:

— Азирафаэль, остановись, остановись…

Он набрался храбрости и запустил руки в короткие тугие кудри ангела, чтобы оттащить его назад. Азирафаэль казался удивленным, хотя и не рассерженным. Кроули старался не обращать внимания на то, насколько влажными были его губы.

— С тобой все в порядке? — задыхаясь, спросил Азирафаэль.

— Да, я в порядке, просто пытался остановить себя… — прошипел Кроули, чувствуя, как дошедшее до почти нестерпимого уровня удовольствие медленно угасает. Его ноги дрожали.

— О, очень хороший мальчик, — сказал довольный Азирафаэль, и от этих слов Кроули чуть не кончил на месте, его бросило в жар, словно от физического прикосновения к самой чувствительной точке. Кроули замер, заставляя себя немного успокоиться, прежде чем снова осмелиться дышать. 

— Боже мой, это действительно сильно тебя заводит, не так ли? — прокомментировал Азирафаэль.

— Не смей издеваться надо мной, ангел, — прорычал Кроули, но в его голосе не было ни капли настоящей ярости.

Азирафаэль еще дважды подводил его к этой грани. Вежливо подождав, пока Кроули отдышится в третий раз, Азирафаэль очень осторожно просунул в него два пальца. При этом послышался отчетливый и громкий хлюпающий звук. Кроули был уже слишком далеко, чтобы возражать, но все же застонал от унижения. Азирафаэль замурлыкал, словно размышляя, и снова закрутил пальцами по кругу

— Я знаю, что пожалею о том, что придумал для тебя еще одну кулинарную метафору, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Кроули, дрожа от прикосновения. — Нгк. Но то, что ты делаешь, заставляет меня думать о том, что ты помешиваешь что-то в горшочке.

— О, — тепло сказал Азирафаэль. — Мне нравится. Ты — прекрасный горшочек с чем-то совершенно восхитительным на моей плите, и я просто проверяю, готов ли ты. Как только я попробую... — он сунул пальцы в рот, и Кроули снова закрыл лицо руками. — И надеюсь, что через мгновение я смогу заставить тебя вскипеть и запузыриться.

— Это не только банально, как х... как дерьмо мамонта, но и не имеет никакого гребаного смысла, — пожаловался Кроули. — Ну вот к чему? Если бы ты пытался съесть... И вообще, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я вскипел?

Азирафаэль просиял. 

— Ты сам навел меня на эти мысли, дорогой!

— Скажи мне, что твоя нелепость хотя бы окупается, — простонал Кроули. — Ты собираешься трахнуть меня или нет?

— Ну да, — чопорно ответил Азирафаэль. — Если ты. конечно, этого хочешь. Ты этого хочешь?

Глаза Кроули, которые он в смущении зажмурил, широко распахнулись. 

— Хочу ли я?! Разве я недостаточно ясно выразился? Столько раз! Ангел, тыменя просто убиваешь...

— Ладно, ладно, — терпеливо сказал Азирафаэль, слегка посмеиваясь (как самый настоящий ублюдок!), когда подвинулся на кровати, чтобы поцеловать Кроули. — У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения относительно положения? Самая традиционная, конечно, миссионерская поза, совершенно неуместно названная, но это к слову. В первый раз мы могли бы попробовать что-то более удобное или…

— Нет, все в порядке, — сказал Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь вести себя небрежно. На поднятые брови Азирафаэля, он выдавил: — Я хотел бы... хотел бы тебя видеть.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль, и его лицо было таким милым и любящим, что Кроули едва не растаял. — -Тогда давай устроимся здесь... — Он помог Кроули немного сдвинуться по кровати, так что его голова оказалась на мягких подушках. Азирафаэль склонился над ним и благоговейно поцеловал. Кроули закрыл глаза и в ответ осторожно запустил руки в его мягкие кудри. Азирафаэль одобрительно хмыкнул и раздвинул ноги Кроули своими собственными.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — лспросил он, и Кроули открыл глаза. 

Находиться так близко к Азирафаэлю было завораживающе. Кроули хотел запечатлеть в памяти каждый дюйм его лица. Ему хотелось никогда больше не отводить взгляда.

-— Да, — хрипло ответил Кроули. — Да, Азирафаэль, пожалуйста.…

— Хорошо, — сказал Азирафаэль и поцеловал его так нежно, что у Кроули защемило сердце. — Если ты захочешь, чтобы я сбавил скорость или вообще остановился, просто скажи, ладно?

Кроули кивнул, и мгновение спустя его рот открылся, когда он почувствовал тупую головку члена Азирафаэля у своего входа. Она была шире его пальцев, горячая и неподатливая. Азирафаэль слегка вздохнул от трения, но просто дразнил вокруг отверстия, его пальцы снова искали клитор Кроули.

— Просто вставь его, клянусь кем-нибудь, — прошипел Кроули, и Азирафаэль наконец сжалился над ним.

Это было очень уютно, но совсем не больно. Больше похоже на удовлетворяющую растяжку — словно чувствовать внутри себя согнутые пальцы Азирафаэля. Кроули инстинктивно вдохнул, но тут же был полностью захвачен видом лица ангела, чей рот приоткрылся в идеальной круглой букве "О", а веки затрепетали, когда он попытался взять себя в руки. Однако он внимательно следил за выражением лица Кроули в поисках признаков дискомфорта и, когда тот ободряюще кивнул, продвинулся еще на дюйм, а затем еще на один, пока полностью не обосновался внутри. Кроули чувствовал, как крепко прижимаются бедра Азирафаэля к его собственным иудивлялся тому факту, что это тело было способно вот так просто вместить всего Азирафаэля.

— О-О боже мой! С тобой все в порядке? — Голос Азирафаэля оставался совершенно ровным, что было большим достижением, учитывая бисеринки пота на его лбу.

— О да, — решительно сказал Кроули. Он почувствовал облегчение от того, что не было никакого дискомфорта, и определенную гордость и самодовольство, что успешно принял Азирафаэля, и явное возбуждение. Он сделал усилие, чтобы сознательно расслабиться, и обхватил ногами тело Азирафаэля, чтобы притянуь его еще ближе. Ангел издал восхищенный стон, и Кроули воспользовался этим звуком для прикрытия собственного поскуливания от удовольствия.

— Ты уверен?.. Все в порядке? Никакой боли, тебе комфортно?

— Нет, я чувствую себя прекрасно, хорошо, хнн… — выдавил Кроули, сознавая, что эти слова совершенно не подходят для выражения того, что он сейчас чувствует.

Азирафаэль, должно быть, почувствовал его минутную слабость, потому что его зрачки сузились. Он сделал одно медленное движение бедрами, которое заставило пальцы ног Кроули поджаться, когда давление таза Азирафаэля опустилось на его клитор. Ответный скулеж Кроули был совершенно непроизвольным. 

— Расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, ладно?

Это не был приказ, но, похоже, ответ должен был сделать Азирафаэля счастливым, и Кроули не нужно было большого опыта, чтобы понять, что сделать Азирафаэля очень счастливым именно в такой момент было чрезвычайно важно. Пока он колебался, ангел снова шевельнул бедрами, на этот раз чуть сильнее. 

— Кроули. Скажите мне.

— Мне очень приятно, когда ты так делаешь, — выдавил Кроули. 

Азирафаэль выдохнул с притворным удивлением ("о?") и сделал это снова, и Кроули тихо выругался. Но он знал, что Азирафаэль все еще ждет большего. 

— Такое ощущение, что очень... Это немного ошеломляет, но не в плохом смысле. 

Он смотрел на лицо Азирафаэля (так близко), чувствуя себя беспомощным и уязвимым, но не испытывая от этого привычной ненависти. 

— Это хорошо, как растяжка. Внутри. Как твои пальцы. Чувствую себя очень П-полным. До краев.

— Неужели ты так думаешь? — Азирафаэль выглядел довольным, Кроули получил еще один толчок за свои усилия, и его веки затрепетали.— Ты что же, наелся до отвала?

Кроули почувствовал, как эти слова что-то сломали в нем. 

— Да, — выдохнул он, когда Азирафаэль снова сделал выпад. — Полон тобою, а-ангел, до краев, но я хочу еще больше тебя, Я… — Он ухватился за подбородок и плечо Азирафаэля, когда темп увеличился. — Не останавливайся, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Я хочу… Хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, во мне. 

Едва слышный стон, вырвавшийся из горла Азирафаэля, заставил его напрячься. 

— С-Останься со мной, ангел. Пожалуйста.

— Мой дорогой... — Горячее дыхание Азирафаэля коснулось уха Кроули, а голос слегка дрожал. — Я никогда не покину тебя. Мы можем делать это каждый день, если хочешь. Всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули. — Да, да, да. Пожалуйста, ангел.

Он действительно думал, что сейчас заплачет, что было явно нелепо и довольно унизительно. Демоны не плачут во время секса, но тогда... И вообще, что он теперь за демон? Это было его прошлое, не имеющее никакого значения. Его будущее было не связано с Кроули-Демоном, речь шла о Кроули и Азирафаэле, Азирафаэле-и-Кроули, на своей собственной стороне, одно целое, одно существо.

— Я держу тебя, дорогой, ты есть у меня, и это счастье, — сказал Азирафаэль, и да, мягкий дурак действительно плакал, когда коснулся щеки Кроули и притянул его к себе. — Я тебя не оставлю.

— Поклянись, — выдавил Кроули.

— Клянусь тебе, — выдохнул Азирафаэль рвано, и снова качнул бедрами вперед. — Никогда. 

Кроули цеплялся за него и говорил себе, что теряет самообладание только потому, что снова приближается к своему пику.

— Я поймаю тебя на слове, — сказал Кроули, а затем, осознав, что его голос звучит слишком серьезно, попытался смягчить тон. — Я хочу... я хочу, чтобы ты разобрал меня на части вот так сто раз, ангел.

Азирафаэль задыхаясь рассмеялся. 

— Я и собираюсь это сделать. Ты так хорошо выглядишь в разобранном состоянии. — Он снова переплел их пальцы и прижал руки Кроули к спинке кровати. Кроули тихонько взвыл от удовольствия и протеста. — Ты был создан для этого, мой дорогой, создан для меня. И я собираюсь заполучить тебя всего. Для себя.

— Жадный, — выдавил Кроули, а потом добавил: — Ну и хрен с тобой...

В нежных признаниях наступила короткая пауза, так как Азирафаэль теперь, казалось, двигался с неукротимой целеустремленностью, стремясь заставить Кроули кончить. Однако по мере того, как темп его толчков увеличивался, Кроули инстинктивно зажмурился. Он на мгновение задумался, почему, но тут же понял, что да, Азирафаэль физически сиял. Очевидно, он слегка расслаблялся и выпускал наружу ангельскую сущность не только тогда, когда был пьян. И все же Кроули не составляло особого труда закрыть глаза от усиливающегося света и сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.

Однако по мере того, как свечение усиливалось, Кроули начал чувствовать его кожей — слабое, теплое, приятное покалывание там, где свет касался его, становясь все сильнее. Было немного похоже на то, как будто его окутал замедленный огненный шар. Началось медленно, а затем внезапно стало ошеломляющим, заставляя нервы гореть в экстазе. Кроули едва успел выкрикнуть имя Азирафаэля, прежде чем кончил, крепко сжимая член внутри себя, изо всех сил цепляясь за руки ангела и надеясь, что тот не причинит ему боли. К своему облегчению, он также услышал отрывистое проклятие Азирафаэля, а затем ощутил такую же дрожь, когда тот бросился вперед в Кроули в последний раз и выплеснулся. Яркий свет за веками наконец потускнел.

Как только дрожь прошла, Кроули со вздохом откинулся на подушки, измученный, бескостный и измочаленный. Было странное ощущение, что Азирафаэль отдаляется от него, даже когда тело Кроули, казалось, пыталось затащить его обратно. Затем, мгновение спустя, к нему присоединились вес ангела и характерное ощущение двух сложенных крыльев на подушках рядом.

Несколько мгновений они лежали молча, переводя дыхание. Когда Кроули наконец открыл глаза, то увидел, что Азирафаэль с обожанием смотрит на него. Крылья исчезли, но Кроули знал, что они рядом.

— Я полагаю, с твоими многочисленными человеческими любовниками ты ведешь себя иначе? — поддразнил Кроули, хотя и испортил все впечатление, нежно коснувшись щеки Азирафаэля пальцем. Азирафаэль попытался принять невинный вид, но Кроули опередил его. — Я ощутил перья. И чуть не ослеп тоже.

— О. Э-э, проявление? Нет, ну ладно. Такого раньше никогда не случалось, если ты можешь в это поверить, — - сказал Азирафаэль немного смущенно. — Прости за... хм, ослепительность.

Кроули попытался не выглядеть самодовольным. Безуспешно.

— Ну, я полагаю, что это очень лестно, ангел. И это было приятно, так что я не очень возражаю против ослепления.

— В следующий раз мы могли бы сделать тебе повязку на глаза, — застенчиво сказал Азирафаэль и хихикнул, увидев выражение лица Кроули. — И конечно же, раньше такого не случалось, глупыш. Это выражение того, ну, того, что я чувствую к тебе. Ангельская любовь просто изливалась из меня. Я не могу держать ее скрытой.

— О. Ну, — - пробормотал Кроули, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего волнения. — Хм. Что ж. Наверное, так оно и есть... Тогда, наверное, все в порядке.

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Азирафаэль и крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе. Кроули закрыл глаза. Азирафаэль был теплым и мягким. Кроули казалось, что он вот-вот заснет в его объятиях. — Надеюсь, больше ты ревновать не будешь.

— Я не ревную, — раздраженно фыркнул Кроули.

— Хм-м-м, — - скептически произнес Азирафаэль.— Хорошо. Я могу сказать, что люди были привлекательны на протяжении многих лет, когда у меня не было другого выбора, но я определенно не собираюсь возвращаться к ним сейчас. Они вообще не могут сравниваться.

Что-то в груди Кроули издало тихий довольный, собственнический рык. Вслух он только сказал: 

— Хорошо. Потому что мне кажется, что у тебя гораздо более грязный ум, чем я когда-либо предполагал, и я хочу исследовать его в полной мере. Сам.

— Очень грубо с твоей стороны, Кроули, — поддразнил его Азирафаэль. — Более опытный еще не значит более грязный.

— Насчет других ничего не знаю. А вот ты — да.

— Ну ладно, тогда у меня под кроватью найдется пара игрушек и какое-нибудь красивое белье, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули поперхнулся. — Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать? Я не забыл твои очаровательные кружевные трусики! И не забуду, не надейся..”

— Хм, -— коротко ответил Кроули, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание и удивляясь, как он вообще мог вообразить, что ему удастся поставить Азирафаэля в неловкое положение. — Хорошо. В любом случае. Я с нетерпением жду этого момента. До тех пор, пока ты не попытаешься обсудить это в «Ритце».

-— Мой дорогой, половина удовольствия заключалась в том, чтобы видеть твое убитое горем лицо, -— сказал Азирафаэль. -— Так что извини, но никакие обещания дать не могу.

-— А теперь мы можем поспать? -— спросил Кроули, зевая. -— Эти сексуальные штучки очень утомительны.

-— Ты можешь, -— сказал Азирафаэль. -— “Я редко это делаю, но могу сделать исключение. В конце концов, ты и сам исключительный.

Кроули хотел было закатить глаза, но Азирафаэль нежно провел рукой по его волосам, и вместо этого Кроули молча прижался к нему, подставляясь под ласку.

-— Спасибо, -— сказал он, снова утопая в искренности, несмотря на свои лучшие намерения. -— Спасибо тебе за все... За твою заботу. За то, что ты со мной.

-— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, Кроули,-— пробормотал Азирафаэль ему в волосы. -— Это тебе спасибо — за то, что поделился со мнойсвоими мыслями. Я знаю, что тебе тяжело быть таким уязвимым. Но мне это очень нравится. И ты тоже, очень сильно.

Кроули закрыл глаза и подумал, что, может быть, если он притворится, что засыпает, ему это сойдет с рук. 

-— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, - признался он слегка охрипшим голосом. -— Так долго, и...

-— Прости меня, мой дорогой, это моя вина, -— сказал Азирафаэль и снова погладил его по голове. -— Ты же знаешь, я тоже тогда испугался. Прости.

Кроули тихо рассмеялся и уткнулся носом в мягкую щеку Азирафаэля. 

-— Если мы оба были напуганы, то, возможно, это не имеет значения. Мы просто разберемся с этим вместе. -— Он вздохнул. -— Извини, я знаю, что это так... Мы уже проходили через это раньше. Просто все как-то по-другому. Я знаю, что секс -— это просто глупое человеческое поведение, но он сделал меня таким... Заставил подумать о разных вещах.

-— Это нормально, -— успокоил его Азирафаэль. -— Много близости, много гормонов. Все в порядке. -— Он нежно обнял Кроули, и тот еще теснее прижался к нему лицом. -— У меня есть ты, и я люблю тебя.

-— Я тоже тебя люблю, -— почти неслышно пробормотал Кроули, уткнувшись в кожу Азирафаэля, а в следующий миг уже забыл, что он только притворяется засыпающим.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА  
* Это действительно так, и в Древней Греции фраза “возложить член между бедер возлюбленного (возлюбленной)” вовсе не была метафорой и означала именно что, что было произнесено.


End file.
